La Dama de Oro
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: La valië de la que nunca más se oyó hablar. Ahora, es la que corre en prados con otro nombre ¿Quién es aquella dama vestida de sol? ¿Quién es aquella que danza sobre las planicies de verde perpetuo? ¿Eres tú Nessa?


_Advertencia: _Este fic participa en el Reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del foro "El Poney Pisador"

_N.A:_ No es un relato canónico, si bien, tengo un punto de partida bien alineado al Silmarillion, el final es bastante original, espero que les guste. Como siempre acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, opinión, etc.

_Todos los lugares y personajes son obra de J.R.R Tolkien, a excepción del poema de Benedetti que me gustó como mera presentación del relato._

* * *

"…_**Ocurre sin embargo que aún los inmortales**__**  
**__**alguna vez se apocan se hacen nadie y vacío**__**  
**__**se van de la costumbre**__**  
**__**se mueren por un tiempo…"**_

_Mario Benedetti - Viento del exilio_

* * *

_El nombre de aquella valië, ahora sólo es un rumor en el viento…_

_Ese que sopla a la deriva… _

_Ese que choca con las trémulas hojas marchitas de los árboles del otoño… _

_Ese que se juntaba con el resonar de los caudales incesantes…_

Muchos dicen que aún, se pueden escuchar sus pisadas sobre las hojas amarillentas del otoño, que crujen seguidamente bajo sus pies al compás de un baile. O, también, que los ciervos de cuando en cuando, se mueven en manadas, alterados, de un lado hacia otro, a trote ligero, porque ella aún encabeza sus filas.

Pero… todas eran leyendas y cada una venía en versión divergente.

Nessa era su nombre, la séptima valië que creó Ilúvatar. Aquella a la que no dotó de tanto poder como a sus _iguales_, los cuales; a diferencia de ella, llegaron a tener una vasta importancia para la vida de Ëa.

Pero había algo en que resaltaba: poseía gran belleza, de tez clara y ojos esmeraldas destellantes como el verde de los prados en la primavera de la edad. De labios prominentes en un escarlata más refulgente que el fuego, una nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos de contorneado rubor, cabellos de gran longitud refulgentes en dorado. Vestía colores, dorado pálido, gris y blanco.

Ilúvatar, la había dotado de alegría y vida, y sin más, su nombre significaba _valor _y _fuerza_. Pero a decir verdad, ella nunca llegó a sentirse de esa manera, eran tan imperfecta a comparación de sus pares a los cuales veía trabajar arduamente todo el tiempo protegiendo Arda y construyéndola a pedido de su creador. Mientras tanto, ella, sólo servía para darle "_vida_ _y alegría_" a los bosques y planicies plagadas de un verde primaveral con su danza…

-_ Nessa, vos sois tan especial como vuestros pares, no deberíais estar triste – _Eru, solía decirle.

\- _No siento que fuese tan importante como lo sois ellos, todo el tiempo trabajan tan arduamente y yo sólo estoy danzando por estepas sin poder ayudaros _– dijo ella algo afligida bajando la mirada.

\- _Ëa necesita de vuestra alegría, vos sois quién le da vida a toda Arda, vos sois quién lleva el júbilo y el regocijo, vuestra tarea siempre ha sido esa, no sufráis por ello y siempre sé feliz _– dicho esto, esa fue la última vez que Nessa platicó directamente con su creador.

Nessa nunca llegó a envidiar a sus pares, todo lo contrario, los admiraba demasiado, tanto que, llegó a sentirse triste de a momentos al ver lo fuertes que eran y las cosas que podían hacer, mientras que ella siempre permanecía igual. Por lo que, su único consuelo, era estar acompañada de animales, correr y bailar por páramos verdes y seguir realizando la tarea que Ilúvatar le había encomendado, aunque ella sintiese en el fondo de su corazón que eso no era suficiente.

***…***

Una noche de otoño, Nessa caminaba pacíficamente por los bosques, ayudando a los pequeños seres de la Tierra Media a conciliar el sueño, bajo el manto de estrellas impuestas por la maravillosa Varda.

Pero, en un momento impreciso, pudo sentir una presencia extraña en la arboleda dónde se encontraba caminando.

Pensó que tal vez eran algunos de sus pares. Pero sus sospechas ante lo que creía fueron nulas, ya que, aquella presencia, era maligna.

\- _Eh visto vuestro dolor, eh escuchado vuestros lamentos… _ \- oyó una voz en el aire, una voz aterradora, proveniente de la ronquedad de una garganta que nunca había usado las cuerdas vocales, de esas que alargan los sonidos, para que retumben en tus tímpanos causándote el más atroz escalofrío. – _Pobre pequeña Nessa. _– seguía hablando. –,_ la valiente, fuerte y alegre valië, dotada de grandes destrezas para el arte de la danza y agilidad con la que guiais a los ciervos, oh hermoso espíritu del bosque... _– repetía la voz, mientras que Nessa se sentía cada vez más asustada.

\- _¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí? _– preguntó la valië con suma tribulación. Dentro de sí, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Pronto una silueta oscura apareció tras los arboles, rodeada de un halo oscuro que parecía esfumarse en el aire en forma de humo. Mostró un pálido rostro, de cabellos lacios y oscuros que caían por sobre su cara flaca y puntiaguda, dejando al descubierto una nariz aguileña prominente, ojos rojos bajo fosas negras de ojeras preponderantes, cejas espesas y labios finos que mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- _¡Melkor! _– exclamó escandalizada Nessa.

\- _Tranquilizaos, no vine a haceros daño_ – dijo –, _eh venido a haceros una propuesta _– habló éste acercándose a ella mostrando un semblante sereno pero sin dejar de ser nefasto a los ojos de la valië.

\- _Perdéis vuestro tiempo, no hay nada que os pueda aceptar de vuestras repugnantes manos, Melkor _– dijo ella frunciendo el seño con asco.

\- _Eso es una lástima _– dijo él caminando en círculos alrededor de ella. – _Esperaba que seáis más paciente, pero al parecer no sois como vuestros pares_ – seguía hablando en tono sereno, provocándola.

\- _¡Vete! _– exigió ella apretando los puños con impotencia.

\- _Seré breve, os lo prometo _– dijo con lentitud. Nessa tensó la mandíbula y rogó que Oromër apareciera en ese momento.

\- _Bien, os escucho _– dijo en un tono de voz intranquilo, fácilmente de pasar por percibido ante la perspicacia del malísimo, quien sonrió, mientras la observaba fijamente.

Nessa sólo había aceptado escucharlo para encontrar una forma de escapar.

\- _Uníos a mí _– dijo fijando su mirada en ella –,_ volveros mía y os daré lo que tanto anheláis _– dijo sin rodeos. Se lo conocía a Melkor por ser directo en sus decisiones, era bastante frontal y no flaqueaba cuando se trataba de decir lo que en realidad pensaba. Aquella propuesta, era algo que a Nessa la tomó desprevenida. Sintió horror al escuchar esas palabras salir de su rancia y abismal boca putrefacta.

\- _¡Nunca os uniréis a vuestro bando! _– contestó colérica.

-_ Sois una valië carente de poderes, yo el malísimo, podría otorgaros aquello que deseáis si vos aceptáis mi petición, os prometo que vuestros lamentos y dolores se esfumaran _– dijo él infranqueable.

\- _Los poderes que realmente os deseo, son para obrar en el bien, nunca aceptaría nada que viniese de vuestra vil mano _– dijo ella enojada.

Varda, que paseaba cerca, se percató de la presencia del malísimo y buscó ayuda para sacar a Nessa de aquella nefasta situación.

\- _¡Cómo osais hablaros de esa manera!_ – enfureció Melkor, mientras con sus poderes incendiaba el bosque entero, atrapando en un círculo de fuego a Nessa. – _Vuestro corazón es tan oscuro como el mío, vuestras alegrías son el esfinge de una vida que no queréis llevar, sois una embustera _– siguió hablando, tornando su tono de voz más oscuro y ronco, que retumbaba en cada rincón de aquel lugar, mientras quemaba el bosque entero, haciendo que animales y aves salieran disparados de él –_ ¡Mientes a tus pares de que amáis aquello que te ha otorgado aquel que me quitó todo! Los odiáis, y en el fondo lo sabéis ¡Los odiáis tanto como yo! _– exclamó Melkor con su maligna voz, mientras que Nessa se ponía de rodillas tapando sus oídos, evitando oír aquel nefasto chirrido gutural, proveniente de la abismal garganta del malísimo.

\- _¡Vete! _– gritó por segunda Nessa, pero él no se inmutó.

\- _Os daré una última oportunidad, si elijes uniros a mí y ser mía, evitareis sufrir un destino atroz esta noche _– dijo él, abriéndose paso entre las llamas, entrando al círculo de fuego en dónde se encontraba atrapada Nessa, esfumándolo.

\- _¡Nunca! _– exclamó ella, aún arrodillada en el suelo. Melkor con furia en su rostro, se dispuso a lanzar un ataque hacia la valië. Pero no fue exactamente un ataque lo que lanzó contra ella, sino que, con sus poderes absorbió los de la valië, dejándola completamente desnuda, no sólo de dotes, sino también de las prendas que el Ilúvatar le había confeccionado antes de que bajase a Ëa.

Nessa quedó sin poderes y avergonzada de sí misma, huyó lejos.

\- _¡Podréis huir pero no esconderte de mi poder! _– dijo con furia Melkor.

***…***

Y así fue como su tormento empezó. Corrió y corrió por los páramos ocultándose de todo ser vivo, e incluso de los valar quienes intentaron ayudarla. Se sentía tan avergonzada y desnuda de su divinidad (esa a la que nunca había apreciado) que ahora, al encontrarse sin ella, moribunda, en su única forma, entendió la importancia que tenía, no para el mundo de Ëa, sino para ella misma.

Buscó y buscó, pero no había un lugar seguro para ocultarse, así es que, después de muchas noches de huidas y agonías, encontró un río tan negro como las profundidades de un abismo, en la espesura de un frondoso bosque y se sumergió en él para que nadie pudiese hallarla nunca más y allí permaneció, aislada de los valar, oculta de todo ser andante y en profunda agonía se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Uno de los valar, Tulkas nombrado por Ilúvatar "_El Luchador_", quien había derrotado a Melkor la noche contigua que éste atacó a Nessa, se ofreció a buscarla con ayuda de Ulmo, Yavanna y Varda. Pero entre tanto que la buscaron, su esencia se había esfumado de la faz de Ëa.

***…***

El tiempo, y con él, los siglos siguieron pasando y pasando. Nessa nunca salió a la superficie del oscuro río, no quería encontrarse nuevamente en aquel mundo cruel, y seguía sumida en sueños, hasta que un día, algo empezó a agitar las aguas, lo cual hizo que al fin despertase.

Un carcajeo y una canción resonó en sus oídos, ya cansados de estar en ensueños eternos sin oír.

"_El viejo Tom Bombadil es un sujeto sencillo,  
de chaqueta azul brillante y zapatos amarillos.  
Nadie lo ha atrapado nunca, Tom Bombadil es el amo:  
sus canciones son más fuertes, y sus pasos son más rápidos."_

Era una simpática música que le traía una pequeña sonrisilla, por lo que decidió averiguar de quien se trataba.

Al asomarse, la claridad le cegó un poco la vista, pues no estaba acostumbrada a la luz del sol, ya que por mucho tiempo había estado sumida en la oscuridad, y a consecuencia de ello, sus ojos se tornaron negros cual carbón y sus cabellos eran también de dicho color, pero estaban algo enredados en algas marinas, y su tez era tan blanca que parecía un espectro.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un hombre de baja estatura con un abrigo azul, botas amarillas, y un sombrero adornado con una pluma azul. Su cara era rojiza, de lindas facciones, no era muy robusto ni muy flaco, llevaba una leve barba marrón y tenía ojos tan azules como el mar.

Nessa, cuando apenas se asomó sobre la superficie, aquel joven logró vislumbrarla y se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos tan negros que lo observaban con curiosidad.

\- _¡Por mis barbas! ¿Quién sois?_ – dijo alterado aquel de sombrero raro. Ella sólo lo observaba, no respondía pues la mitad baja de su cara estaba sumergida en el oscuro río. - _¿Sois un monstruo marino?_ – insistió asustado el hombre.

\- _No_ – dijo Nessa mientras dejaba mostrar su rostro, el cual estaba intacto a pesar de haber pasado tantos siglos bajo aquel río negro, y su belleza seguía siendo singular aún - _¿Quién sois vos?_ – preguntó ella.

\- _Tom, Tom Bombadil y ¿tú?_ – preguntó el hombrecito. Pero ella no respondió, y luego de un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, Tom sintiendo lástima al verla triste extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir del río. – _Venid conmigo triste dama, os ayudaré, vuestro rostro se ve muy pálido._ – dijo él, pero Nessa no la tomó, no sentía confianza aún, por lo que Tom se apartó algo triste al ver que aquel hermoso ser se alejaba creyendo que él era un enemigo que sólo venía a burlarse de su agonía.

Luego de ese día, Tom iba siempre al río a visitarla y a cantarle, pero Nessa nunca salía a la superficie, pues aquel ser la intimidaba. Pero el hombrecillo, intentaba ganarse su confianza y cortaba flores en los senderos que había creado para llegar desde su casa al lago, y las vertía sobre éste como regalo hacia ella, lo que hizo que, poco a poco el agua empezara a aclararse y el sol por fin pudiese tocar la superficie e iluminar las profundidades.

Además, por si en algún momento, la misteriosa dama del río decidía salir de su escondite, dejó un manto a las orillas sobre la rama de un pequeño árbol.

Los días fueron menguando, y Nessa había empezado a sentir que su ánimo cambiaba y entendió que Tom no era una amenaza, pues gracias a su canto y a sus regalos, había cambiado no sólo el matiz de las aguas, sino que sus cabellos volvieron a tornarse dorados y sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron ante una tez nueva de pálido rosado.

Por lo que, gracias a ese acto de bondad, se aventuró a salir de las ahora cristalinas aguas, mientras dejaba que el sol la iluminase enteramente, sintiendo nuevamente su calidez mientras una sonrisa pequeña se asomaba en sus labios.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya, que no sonreía? _

Pronto, escuchó el canto de Tom a la distancia. Tomó la manta y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, esperando a la orilla del río, que aquel hombrecillo apareciera.

Tom Bombadil al verla se sorprendió ante su belleza.

\- _Quisiera saber vuestro nombre hermosa dama del río_ – insistió nuevamente el pequeño hombrecillo. Pero Nessa no respondió, pues, a causa de tanto tiempo dormida en sueños, había olvidado su nombre.

Tom, no se dio por vencido con facilidad, pues, si no lograba que ella le dijese su nombre, él le pondría uno, así es que, la llamó… _Baya de Oro, la hermosa Dama del Río_.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
